Dividers are well-known for all types of bags in order to divide an interior compartment into several smaller compartments. Dividers are particularly used for camera bags so that accessories and other items may be stored together in a bag, but are protected from damage of hitting against each other by the dividers. For example, camera bodies, camera lenses, batteries, memory cards, and other items may be stored in camera bags and separated by dividers. In some instances, the dividers may be movable and removable to adjust the size and configuration of the compartments within the interior of the bag.
For example, FIGS. 1-2 show a camera bag 100 with an interior 102 separated into different compartments by dividers 104. As can be seen in FIG. 2, and in more detail in FIG. 3, dividers 104 typically include a padded center or divider portion 114 and first and second attachment mechanisms or wings 106a, 106b attached to opposite sides of divider portion 114. Divider portion 114 typically includes a foam interior covered by a material such as nylon. Wings 106a, 106b typically include a hook or loop material 116a, 116b (typically hook material) to removably attach divider 104 to a corresponding loop or hook material 108 or 110 (typically loop material) attached to walls of the camera bag 100.
FIG. 2 shows two exemplary ways that the loop material 108 or 110 may be disposed within a bag for a divider 104 to attached thereto. Loop material 110 is in the form of a strip. Several strips may be disposed at different locations within the bag for the hook material 106a, 106b of divider 104 to attached thereto. However, the use of such strips limits the possible configurations of the interior compartments formed by dividers 104 because the dividers can only be placed at the location of the strips. Loop material 108, as shown in FIG. 2, is a larger rectangle of material that covers a large area of a wall 112 of bag 100. This larger patch of loop material 108 allows a divider 104 to be placed anywhere along wall 112 and a corresponding opposite wall 113 with a corresponding patch of loop material (not shown). This type of arrangement, while permitting flexibility in the location of dividers 104, and thereby flexibility in the size of the compartments created by dividers 104, may be frustrating to users because the hook material 116a, 116b of wings 106a, 106b may attach to loop material 108 at undesirable locations. Thus, it is difficult to adjust the location of dividers 104 in small increments and difficult to locate the dividers 104 at a precise desired location. Further, in some instances it is difficult to completely or fully insert dividers 104 into interior 102 because the hook material 116a, 11b of wings 106a, 106b catches on the loop material 108 or 110 prior to full insertion. Accordingly, there is a need for a divider system that permits flexibility in location of the divider while also allowing precise placement, full insertion, and attachment of the divider.